Una noche de Luna nueva
by Makiko Lime
Summary: Una noche de luna nueva. Donde todo es capaz de salir a la luz, aunque ésta no exista. ADVERTENCIA: LEMON TONTO. InuKag.


_**Una noche de luna nueva.**_

* * *

_No era el mismo, ya no lo era._

Había escrito hacía una semana en su diario. Ahora se arrepentía, por que cada vez que lo miraba esa frase resonaba en su mente. En su corazón. En su alma. Ya no podía mirarlo como antes. Ya no podía mirar aquellos ojos. Ya no podía sentir esa calidez que le emanaba al ser observada por sus ojos. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? no lo sabía.

Rodeo sus piernas con los brazos y ocultó su rostro en entre ellos, su cabello lacio ocultaba la tristeza y la angustia que tenía, que sentía, que no la dejaba vivir. ¿Cómo una frase le podía hacer tanto mal? ¿por qué la había escrito?, intentó no pensar más en él... intentó que esa frase se alejara de esa noche. Intentó ganar aquella batalla que la lastimaba tanto... tanto...

__

Se echo a llorar.

Probablemente eso era la respuesta. Su llanto. Tal vez eso era lo que sentía por ella: lastima. Ni amistad, ni amor, ni odio... sólo ese sentimiento que tanto empezó a odiar: la lastima. ¿Desde cuando sintió eso? ¿cómo pudo enamorarse de alguien como él? Bueno, lo admitía, muchas veces mostró preocupación por ella, se mostró amable, la había abrazado y siempre estaba al pendiente de ella. Era celoso con todos los que osen llamarla: "mi prometida u mi amada" y eso le alegraba, pero...

–¿Por qué lloras? –preguntó una voz.

Sacó la cabeza, presa de sus brazos, y miró de donde provenía esa voz. Algo muy dentro de ella se encogió. Ahí estaba él, a su lado, con los brazos cruzados y mirando el fuego pensativamente... al percatarse que lo miraba él unió sus ojos dorados a los de ella.

Pero no contesto.

–Kagome... –gruñó Inuyasha.

Pero la joven no contesto.

–No sé para que te pregunto –le dijo mientras se paraba y salía de la casa.

Kagome se quedó sola, pensado en lo que acabó de escuchar. "¿Por qué lloras?" esa pregunta fue suave y no ruda, como lo caracterizaba. Miró para ambos lados, estaba sola... ni Miroku, Sango o Shippo se encontraban, los extrañaba mucho pero sabía que ellos eran felices... también se paró y fue hacía donde estaba Inuyasha.

Salió y se sentó junto a él, no muy cerca. Lo miró de reojo un poco sonrojada, para su desgracia.

–Lloro... lloro por que... hace mucho que no veo a mis amigos –mintió.

Le hubiera gustado responder con la verdad, decir: "estoy llorando por ti, Inuyasha" pero no podía. Miró al cielo sin luna, era cierto... no se había acordado que hoy era luna nueva.

–Mentirosa... –susurró el joven hanyou humano.

Kagome lo miró y bajo su mirada. ¿Cómo podía descubrirla?

–¿Por qué lloras? –volvió a preguntar.

–Por... –estaba lista, iba a decirle la verdad ¿qué más daba que lo supiera? en un ultimo suspiro tomó valor y respondió -: Estoy llorando por ti, Inuyasha.

¿Eran esas palabras? ¿eso era lo que había querido decir? No podía contestar.

Inuyasha no dijo nada, sólo miró al cielo. Kagome se limpió unas lagrimas, apenas se había levantado cuando una suave mano, firme pero con delicadeza, le agarró fuertemente su muñeca. ¿Cómo sucedió todo? fue como en cámara lenta. Inuyasha guió a Kagome hacía él, apresándola con sus fuertes brazos, una mirada soñadora y... un beso.

Kagome no sabía como corresponderle. Era muy rápido y demasiado exigente, apasionado pero cálido a la vez. Lengua con lengua se movían al compás de una música única, donde dos corazones empezaban a latir furiosamente. Los dos gemían, pero no se separaban... era algo que nunca antes habían sentido.

Poco a poco la razón fue quedando atrás. Inuyasha llevó sus labios hacía el cuello de Kagome, sus labios eran suaves caricias para Kagome... de vez en cuando soltaba algún gemido, sonrojándose aún más.

De repente, Inuyasha la toma por la cintura, Kagome rodea su cuello con los brazos y siente el frío pasto acariciando su nuca. Las caricias del Hanyou cada vez recorrían más su cuerpo, pasando de su cintura hasta sus muslos. De sus muslos hasta sus brazos y ahí se detenía.

Kagome sintió la repentina necesidad de que él continuara, que esas manos fueran más atrevidas... que buscaran desde lo más desconocido de su ser. Lo agarró por la cara y unió sus labios, sintiendo otra vez esa lengua recorriendo su boca. Esa era una caverna cálida, donde no quería salir.

Dejó que Inuyasha lentamente le quitara su camisa y la falda de colegiala, dejándola semidesnuda. Sin poder evitarlo se asombró por lo bella que estaba... sin duda alguna era la mujer más bella, más que Kikyo. Inmediatamente comenzó a besarla por todas partes, sus manos eran otra bestias a parte que recorrían todo ese hermoso cuerpo.

Ahora era el turno de Kagome. Su haori quedó atrás, cada uno estaban ahí... observándose con detenimiento. Durante unos segundos sólo se quedaron viéndose, Inuyasha acariciando una mejilla sonrojada de ella, mientras que Kagome tocaba con admiración los abdominales de su hanyou humano. ¿Qué más podían pedir? se preguntaron los dos al tiempo que comenzaban a besarse con más urgencia.

Las caricias eran más fuertes, los gemidos empezaron de nuevo. Susurraban sus nombres con urgencia. Hasta que Inuyasha comenzaba a prepararla para penetarla, ahí Kagome empezó a dudar.

–Ve....... vete –jadeo Inuyasha, busco su mirada en la de ella -. ¡Ve...... vete!

Kagome lo miró, parpadeo un poco hasta que susurró:

–Inuyasha......... te deseo.......

En ese momento no había vuelta atrás. Inuyasha empezó a penetrarla lentamente, no queriendo que le causara dolor. Pero Kagome, en un acto de reflejo, puso sus brazos sobre la nuca y lo empujó hacía ella. Gimió un poco, pero fue de puro placer.

El hanyou empezó a juguetear con el labio inferior de su chica. Algo pasó en el momento que sintió unas piernas suaves abrazar su cintura, miró a Kagome sorprendido... pero al ver aquella suave sonrisa en el rostro siguió jugando con el labio inferior, con el lóbulo de su oreja. Con todo.

Los dos entrelazaron sus manos y las apretaron, se dirigieron unas significativas miradas y luego siguieron. El ritmo empezó a aumentar. Los jadeos. Los nombres. Los cuerpos. El amor. El calor. La noche. Las estrellas. Los besos en el cuello. Las manos y las palabras. Todos empezó a mezclarse, lo único que se daban cuenta era de ellos, el ritmo y las sensaciones que tenían al estar unidos.

Ambos sintieron estallar ese clímax tan esperado. Kagome gritó el nombre de Inuyasha que rápidamente, a contestación, la besó en los labios como un desesperado... donde no cabían amor, ni pasión... sólo ese sentimiento que empezaba a crecer y crecer.

Kagome sintió como Inuyasha se movía dentro de ella, como los dos eran uno. Hasta que todo llegó a su final.

¿Qué hacían ahora?

Inuyasha, sin dejar de abrazarla como si se separara de ella el mundo acabara, se acomodó a un lado. Kagome lo miró, lo beso una vez más y miró aquellas estrellas, sintiéndose completa... por fin, estaba con él, le pertenecía y ella a él.

Los dos no podían vivir sin uno y el otro.

Nunca van a olvidar esa noche. _Una noche de luna nueva._

**Fin**

Bueno... esta es mi primera vez que escribo o intento un Lemon. Si se dan cuenta no es tan caliente como los otros, no se sorprendan. No saben el valor que tuve que tener al escribir esto, cuidar que mi madre o padre Conciencia de Lain: Decí mamá o papá, no se para que tanto "formalismo" Conciencia estúpida ¬.¬ Conciencia de Lain: Cuidado, se todo lo que piensas, dices y SUEÑAS, cuídate Si... nótese el sarcasmo de su voz ¬.¬ bueno, tuve que cuidarme que ellos no me agarraran con las manos en la masa escribiendo esto. Estoy haciendo un fic de Inuyasha y Kagome Conciencia de Lain: ¡No! ¡Vas a hacer de Inuyasha y Kikyo (nótese el sarcasmo de su voz) ¬¬ y si están de acuerdo lo voy a publicar!!! - Conciencia de Lain: ¡¿DOS FIC A LA VEZ, ESTAS DEMENTE?! a) Si, dos fics a las vez. b) No, no soy un Dementor. Yo estoy loca y vas a ver que si puedo con los dos a la vez. Conciencia de Lain: No me interesa que seas o no un Dementor pero ¡¡¡¡ESTAS DEMENTEEEE!!! ¡¡¡LOKAAAA!!! Gracias por el cumplido nótese el sarcasmo de su voz . Bueno, **_pliss un review, por fa, ¡¡¡¡ONEGAI!!!!! _**Y recuerden, si me dicen que si: **Fic de Inuyasha y Kagome!!!**

Bye. .


End file.
